The Story Of Sori Uchiha
by TheCatBoys
Summary: THE LONG AWAITED FOR MASTERPIECE! THE BEST OF THEM ALL! Sori Uchiha is your average jinchuriki boy with internal conflicts living a "normal" life when he hears calls from mysterious places, and realizes that a certain fabled someone may be trying to get his attention
1. Chapter 1

Story of Sori Uchiha

Chapter 1: Entrance.

Sori sighed. Sori had run away from home again and he knew big brother Itachi was going to catch him. But Sori still felt that it was the right thing to do as he walked with Naruto. Father and Mother had been having a fight because of how Father neglected Sasuke and him. Sori slipped away as Sasuke went to bed crying for the 5th time. Itachi usually just left the house to stay at Shisui's and he expected Sori to come. But Sori often just stayed with his friend Naruto. He was thinking about what to do about when Itachi came but Naruto snapped me back into reality.

"Hey, Sori!" Naruto said. "We're here!"

He sighed. Sori's best friend in the academy, Naruto Uzumaki. According to everyone else, the most unpredictable knucklehead ninja. But he was Sori friend. Sori related to him. He knew about kyubii, mainly because he has it as well. He had figured it out when he fell asleep under the hokage's desk and woken up to hear the full story from a hokage to anbu conversation. In the time of the 4th hokage, the 4th had only sealed one quarter of kyubii's chakra into himself and another quarter into Naruto. But then, Sori's father had given him Sori's body as a host to see if the rest would fit. It did. Sori had even spoken to kyubii a few times, but only when he was under sufficient stress. Otherwise kyubii left him alone.

Sori smiled. He liked to know things. Itachi had even let him in on his project with Shisui to stop a coup that dad was trying to carry out.

Sori held the door as they both walked in. Naruto immediately ran to his kitchen counter to pull out a cup of instant-

"Ramen, our favorite food!" Sori yipped. Being with his friend cheered him up on days when his parents were arguing. It didn't happen often, but when it did, Naruto was a friend he could count on.

"Alright! Take this-" He said giving Sori a blanket and a pillow "And set up on the couch. I'll set the microwave (A/N I have no idea how instant ramen is made so yeah :P (A/N) on."

"Great!" Sori smiled, looking at his pillow. It was a special pillow he had bought and stored at Naruto's house ever since mom and dad's fights had begun. It had a Uchiha emblem pattern on it. And his blanket was also covered in Uchiha emblems. He set up and walked outside to get some fresh air. All the sudden, he heard a whooshing behind him.

"Sori, are you staying here for the night?" Itachi said quizzically.

"Yeah, I am!" Sori buffed proudly. "Am I allowed?"

"Sure, but you forgot your tooth brush." He said, handing him a brush.

"Thanks Itachi!" Sori said.

"Ok, stay out of trouble, will you?" Itachi slightly smirked.

"Don't worry!" Sori said.

"Good." Itachi said as his body dispersed into crows. A clone. Sori woke up again as he heard the microwave ting and ran to the living room.

"Dinner is served! 6 bowls of instant ramen!" Naruto yelled, giving Sori 3 bowls and keeping 3 for himself.

When they finished eating, they brushed their teeth and each went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

"Alright!" Naruto said. "Let's go to school!"

"Ok, I have my academy things! Too bad I left my special kunai at home." Sori grumbled.

"Let's go! Team ramen is here!"

AT SCHOOL

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND LISTEN UP!" Iruka said as everyone walked in. Sori sat in his seat near Naruto and Kiba. "Thank we will go to the yard and have small 1 on 1 battles. The list of battles will be provided now." Iruka said.

"I hope I fight Sasuke!" Naruto cheered.

"I hope I fight Kiba! Sori yelled.

"Alright. Sakura against Ino, Hinata against Shino, Chouji against Shikamaru, KIba against Sori, and Naruto against Sasuke."

"Yes!" Sori whooped.

"Sasuke, your going down!" Naruto yelled.

"Love to see that in the opposite format." Sasuke smirked. Let's go!

(A/N) Just going to skip the non important matches, if you have watched the anime you would remember this scene so yeah (A/N)

"Ok! Match 4, Kiba vs Sori, begin!"

Sori launched himself directly at Kiba, kunai in hand while secretly channeling his chakra to his other hand. He jumped and landed a kick which missed Kiba by a few inches. Kiba then threw 2 shuriken at Sori, which Sori threw the kunai at. They barely deflected, giving Sori enough time to begin using hand signs.

"Fire style! Fire ball jutsu!" He yelled as a small fireball flew at Kiba. Kiba proceeded to easily dodge only to find himself out of the circle.

"HAHAHA! WIN BY DECEPTION!" Sori yelled as Iruka did the next match. He sat down next to Kiba to watch Sasuke and Naruto's fight, which took 0.5 seconds. (A/N, Naruto doesn't run away this time! (A/N)

"Good job to those who won, and maybe next time for those who failed. Class is dismissed!"

Sori walked up with Naruto and Sasuke until it was time for the Uchihas to enter their zone. Sori hung his head with humiliation. This was the reason of the coup. If only they would talk before words! But he saw a surprise. Before he took ten steps into the house, he was stopped by his mother and father.

"Sori, Sasuke. We would like to apologize for our fighting yesterday." Fugaku said.

"And that's why we are taking you two little cuties buy whatever you want to make up!" Mikoto said.

"Cool!" Sori said.

AT THE MALL

"What would you like, Sasuke?"

"I want a special kunai, just like Itachi's!" Sasuke yipped.

"Ok. And Sori? What would you like?"

"I was actually thinking, can I get a pet?"

…

Mikoto and Fugaku thought hard about this. The possibility of getting a pet to unite their quarreling family was not a bad idea, but it had to have one responsible person to take care of it.

"Fine, but it is YOUR responsibility, whatever the animal is." Fugaku said.

"Yay!" Sori yelled. "Thanks mom, dad!" He said, running into the pet store at ninja speed. The second he did, he was amazed. There were so many animals to choose from! Dogs, cats, birds, frogs, even some summon animals with contracts and everything for ninja fighting!

"Hmm, I don't want a summon pet…" Sori said. "And I don't really want a lazy one either…" He said as he watched Sasuke poke a sleeping tortoise. But then, he saw the animal which broke his little Uchiha heart. (A/N) NO! HE DOESN'T GET A SHARING BY LOOKING AT AN ANIMAL! (A/N)

In a small wooden basket was a small fox which looked about 6 months old. He read the label.

 _This fox is called Felix and is 6 months old. A fox's life expectancy is about 40 years, 80 if it is a ninja fox. This fox is a ninja fox. Summoning scroll can be bought extra for 600 ryo. Base price: 10,000 ryo. This animal can speak._

"10,000 RYO!"

(A/N) irl, 10 ryo is 1 USD so yeah (A/N)

"Don't fret Sori." Mikoto said. "We have enough."

"Ok, but don't get the summoning scroll."

"Aww, so thoughtful of you my little pumpkin patch." (A/N) Best name I could think of (A/N)

"Yay!" Sori and Sasuke yelled.

Sori carefully picked up the little basket and placed it on the tall counter with the tip of his hands, careful not to drop it. A mean, ugly lady showed up and Sori cowered in fright.

"10,000 ryo, please." She said dully.

As Mikoto paid, Sori took down the basket and looked on with Sasuke at the little, squirming and now wide awake fox. It squeaked as Sori ran a finger by it's tummy.

As Sori carried Felix home along with Sasuke and his parents, he looked brightly to the future. Little did he know that in under 24 hours life would completely change as he knew it.

(A/N) Whoo! Got through the first chapter. Just a question if any of you have suggestions for a plot in my minecraft fanfic please tell me I kind of forgot the original plan so if any of you guys have suggestions review.

COMING SOON!

The Uchiha Affair…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Uchiha Affair.

(A/N) The first turning point in Sori's life. I will do a time skip after this directly to the academy just cause life but well yeah

Sori: I HATE YOU! YOU KILLED OFF ALL MY FAMILY! DIE!

Me: That was kishi's fault.

Sori: Oh, ok. Just do the disclaimer.

Me: I dont own any naruto characters (BUT SORI)

(A/N)

"Sori, Sasuke, congratulations." Itachi said.

"YAY!" Sasuke cheered.

"I have bad news for both of you." Itachi said,

"What is it?" Sori asked, smile wavering.

"Shisui is dead."

Pure silence.

Sori ran ahead of his parents and his brothers. He shut himself in his room. A single tear came out, and soon started a flood as Itachi explained to his parents the circumstances.

Shisui would never commit suicide! Sori thought as he cried. Itachi has to be lying! Shisui isn't that-

He looked up as he noticed that Itachi was in the room.

"Sori, you don't actually think Shisui commit suicide, right?"

"What was it then!" Sori yelled in an enraged mode. "WHO!"

"Danzo." Itachi said.

"What!" Sori asked. He had heard of Danzo from Itachi and Shisui many times, but he had been until Itachi's recent reports a minor playing character in the Uchiha coup.

"Shisui wanted to use that special eye he is always talking about to you." Itachi said. "He wanted to cast a genjutsu on the Uchiha so that he could make them stop. But Danzo stole his right eye. I met with him. He was severely injured, and he gave me his left eye. Then he jumped off a cliff to destroy all evidence of his body. And I gained the same eye he did."

"WHY!" Sori screamed. "SHISUI WAS GOOD! HE WAS GOING TO HELP! WHY DID DANZO JUST FUCKING-" Sori's eyes rolled as he passed out of grief and rage. Itachi sighed. He brought him to his bed.

Well, time to implant Shisui's eyes into Sori for good. Itachi thought.

FLASHBACK

"Itachi, recently I have been going blind. I know that Sori has the mangekyou sharingan as well as me, so I want you to give my eyes to him so he doesn't go blind." Shisui said.

"But Danzo has your right eye." Itachi asked.

"Wrong. I made a genjutsu with all my remaining chakra that makes him believe he has the eye and even lets him implant it. But when he tries to use it, the genjutsu will break. Hopefully I will be dead by then." Shisui finished. (A/N) The reason why Danzo dies (A/N)

"Dead?" Itachi yelled.

"Goodbye Itachi, you will always be my best friend." Shisui said as he fell off the cliff.

FLASHBACK

"I can't let my friend's last wish go in vain. I cant let Sori go blind." Itachi said.

FLASHBACK

"Itachi, carry Sori home. I have to speak with the 3rd hokage." Fugaku said. The Yondaime had just given his life sealing the nine tails into a Uzumaki boy and Sori. When Fugaku left, Itachi went home, cradling Sori's trembling body in his arms. Sori had just had the nine tails implanted into him, so Itachi was surprised that he was sleeping. All the sudden, as Itachi took a step into the house, Sori cried out. Itachi watched in marvel how his eye turned into a sharingan, passed all stages, then into a completely different and irregular pattern (A/N) The pattern is on the cover image so yeah (A/N). Itachi gasped. It was the mangekyou sharingan that Shisui was always bragging about. It must be a side effect of having the nine tails sealed in him Itachi thought.

"Itachi, is that Sori crying?" Mikoto asked. "What's wrong, apart from the fact that your idiot of a father got the nine tails implanted into him."

"Nothing mom." Itachi said. Better not to get her nerves up as they were.

"I hope nothing." She said. "Next child I have better be a girl or else i'll castrate it!" (A/N) Direct serving of Sasuke (A/N)

FLASHBACK END

When Sori woke up, he noticed four things.

One, he was on the pavement outside the hokage tower.

Two, Sasuke was next to him.

Three, Everyone was looking at them.

Four, His eyes hurt ALOT.

He stood up and nudged Sasuke a few times.

"Sasuke, wake up!" He yelled.

"Why are we on the sidewalk." Sasuke groggily replied.

"I don't know, let's go home." Sori said.

The two began to run home. Everyone was watching them and Sori couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"Bet I can beat you to the gate!" Sasuke yelled.

"Nope, that's my win now!" Sori yelled as they increased their speed. Sori wanted to get home to see Felix. He couldn't wait to get into his bed and wonder at why he was on the sidewalk. He could wait for school. He was going to be so embarrassed because he knew he was going to get a lot of questioning as to why he and Sasuke were out on the sidewalk.

Sori increased his speed as he finally got into the home stretch. But all the sudden, he noticed Sasuke stop and look at something. He stopped and followed his trail of sight to briefly see a shadow on the pole in the middle of the entrance to the Uchiha zone. As soon as it went away, he shook his head as he faced Sasuke.

"Did you see something?" Sori asked.

"Dunno." Sasuke said. "Probably a stray cat."

"Whatever, to the main street!" Sori yelled. They both swiveled around the corner to have their little Uchiha hearts broken down and smashed to bits (A/N) I had to! (A/N).

In the street were at least 100 dead bodies. Blood stained every window. Everyone was as stiff as a board. He was barely conscious as he looked through all the wreckage. Whoever had done this was a good shinobi. Everyone had been pegged by a kunai, and he could even see some wood sticking out of them. He felt sick and nearly threw up as Sasuke started running. Sori saw a panicked Sasuke run to their house. Sori was right behind him. He was hyperventilating, and he had a bad feeling about what had happened to their parents. He could even see his dead grandma and grandpa, their smiles surviving to the very end. Sori yelled on to the thought that his parents were alive, but inside he knew they were dead. They both knew it was just too late. The second they opened their parent's bedroom door, they both stared.

Mikoto and Fugaku were slashed, both lying dead on top of each other on the floor. Tears welled up in Sori's eyes, and Sasuke started looking around the room. He then tugged on Sori's arms, who in turn looked up to see Itachi standing there.

"Itachi, who did this?!" Sasuke yelled.

No answer

"Please, who killed mom and dad!" Sasuke screamed.

"Foolish little brothers…" Itachi said, throwing kunais which barely hit their faces.

Sasuke fell to the ground.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Sasuke asked, new tears forming in his eyes.

"To test my vessel." Itachi said.

"Your a terrible person." Sasuke yelled.

"Stupid brother…" Itachi said, advancing.

"Don't kill me!" Sasuke ran. "I don't want to die, I don't want to die!"

Sori couldn't move. He was staring wide eyed at the floor where his parents once moved, and at the man-thing who killed them. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he didn't notice. He was beyond grief. He didn't notice Itachi leave and Sasuke awaken the sharingan and chase him. He didn't notice when strange red chakra started bubbling out of him. He had just enough time to think why… before he was engulfed by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(A/N) Wow! I'm in the third chapter of my master piece! Btw, if anyone wants to give me ideas on TheCatBoys adventure I kind of forgot the original plot so yeah (A/N)

To say the leaf village was wrecked is an understatement. Nine tails fully emerged from Sori, destroying the entire Uchiha sector and almost killing Sasuke. The hokage immediately send his most trusted anbu to guard Naruto before the mobs came. He then joined the jonin in a head on assault against kyuubi. But after a while, the kyuubi stopped. A few minutes passed and then the kyuubi disappeared and was replaced by a raven haired sleeping boy on the ground.

IN SORI'S MIND

Sori sat outside a barred cell. With no prisoner.

Sori had been here before, whenever ninetails was scolding him. But there was no beast today, and Sori felt bad about it. He couldn't believe Itachi had just killed his parents. He silently swore he would kill Itachi and find out why. Sori started crying, then full out sobbing.

All the sudden, the ninetails poofed into its cell.

"Poor kit." Nine tails said. It walked over to Sori and wrapped him with its tails.

"Why, why would he do that! Itachi is different, that couldn't be him!" Sori yelled. He fell back and began crying again. "Now I have no family."

"Kit, IM your family. I'm in you blood. It's ok." He said as he lifted the sniffling Uchiha to his face. "My real name is Kurama."

"Thanks, ni-kurama." Sori said, wiping his tears. All the sudden he jerked his head back. "Oh shit I forgot Felix!"

"Felix slept through the whole thing, don't worry." Kurama said.

"Ok."

Sori's vision went dark and he woke up next to a frantic Sasuke next to him trying to escape his bed.

"Sori, Itachi did it!" Sasuke yelled. Sori fought back tears as he saw his big brother (by 11 months)'s eyes cloud in thoughts which were obviously about mother and father.

Sori watched in amazement as Sasuke jumped up and out the window. Looking outside he saw a crowd of people with torches and pikes yelling at the hospital, then seeing him and increasing their screams and accusations. An anbu jumped out of nowhere and blocked a kitchen knife on a direct path to Sori's face. More anbu showed up and pushed away the crowd.

Sori brought his head out of the window. He shook his head in disbelief. Everyone hated him now.

"What did I do?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

(A/N) Sorry for not updating often! I am studying for a test in April but once I finish that I will be back with faster updates! By the way, I have a filler rant. The fillers are everywhere! Sure, the Itachi filler is good, but as if we need to know more about kaguya? She's a psychotic nut. Period.

Any way, this chap will be focusing on Sori's relations with others in the group, just to set the mood. I need suggestions on what to do with the 3 man group thing, or if I should make it 4. You review me to help.

Just in case you have questions about Sori's general appearance, just watch the Itachi filler episodes. That's Sori. Hurray. A shorter, cuter Itachi without a ponytail and without straight hair. But if you're mad about the hair, go ahead a and talk to duckbutt Uchiha, maybe he'll drill in a few fashion statements.

Finally, I'd like to thank raddaraddaradda2 for giving me the inspiration to write this chapter. Not favortism or anything, but the 11:10 review did bring up my hopes. I'm probably gonna stay up until 1:00 on this, but any way, on with the chapter!(A/N)

Commencing 6 year time skip

Sori sighed. He had been waiting in class the last 17 minutes for the teacher, and pandemonium was breaking out. He looked over to his brooding brother. Sasuke had sure changed in the massacre. He know had a living goal to beat Itachi. Of course, his attitude produced a whole new species of human: the fangirl. Practically every girl in his grade was one of them. Sori even had the disadvantage of sitting in between Sasuke and Ino sideways, and Sakura and Naruto on the vertical. Great.

Sori himself didn't feel like he had changed much. He was still slightly loud, and still retained his dream of ending all war. He still hadn't caught the eye of any girls, not that he cared really. But he felt bad for Naruto, whom was always chasing after Sakura, who to put it plainly simply didn't give 2 fucks. She was actually quite abusive. To Sori? Meh. Same thing as Naruto, but without the punches as to not provoke Sasuke. She could even be nice sometimes.

He looked on to Ino. She was tolerable. It was just annoying to hear her argue with Sakura 24/7.

He looked on to Hinata. The only girl without an infatuation for Sasuke. She was a mystery, but it was an even bigger mystery how Naruto hadn't worked out that she was in love with him.

Speaking of the dobe, that was the reason they were waiting. Naruto skipped class and now Iruka ran to fetch him. Mizuki was too busy lecturing off Kiba outside.

Dog boy? He was alright. Sori couldn't find a good reason to not get along with Kiba, even if he did get stuck up. Which leaves him to old, stuck up, duckbutt haired Uchiha.

It was strange how much he had changed. Sasuke and Sori barely talked anymore. In the house they just did basic things, and only talked mildly. But if there was one quality about Sasuke worth mentioning apart from his stuckupness was his love for Sori. He saw him as a fellow survivor and a little brother(A/N) Someone slap Sasuke and remind him what 4 seconds are(A/N). Ever since the massacre, Sasuke tried to act as a brother figure in place of Itachi. As much hatred as he had, Sasuke was still very protective and kind to Sori.

Only then did he seem aware of a small nipping at this heel. He looked down to see his little fox bundle of joy and vexation. Felix.

"I'm hungry!" Felix squealed in a high voice.

Sori looked down at his friend with a look of amusement. Felix had just started learning to speak, but he didn't know the name of the food he ate. Sori decided to mess around with him.

"Well..." Sori said "What do you want?"

"The food!"

"What's it called?"

"Food!"

"What's the name of it?"

"I don't know..."

"Then know." Sori smirked as Felix trotted over to Ino, who yelled something about cute foxes and fainted. He walked back.

"Bearries."

"Say it correctly."

"Berrias."

"Again."

"Berrias."

"No you dobe that was wrong."

"Beirries."

"Again."

"Berries."

"Good." Sori said, tossing him a ziplock of berries which he knew that the fox was going to spend the next few hours attempting to open.

He was about to talk to Shikamaru when a long range surface to air f bomb was dropped from heaven on the class from high altitude.

"NARUTO YOU FUCKING BAKA YOU PAINTING THE HOKAGE FACES HOW DARE YOU IF YOU WERENT A STUDENT I WOULD BE JUST ABOUT(A/N)We are interrupting this program in order to contain as much of the nice part about Iruka intact. I have provided a cute cat video to look at in the watch?v=QH2-TGUlwu4(A/N)

Sori unplugged his magical headphones and threw them back at the fourth wall who swallowed them up and resumed its place in the story in order to prevent a crack fic.

"Due to Naruto being late AGAIN, we will now redo the henge jutsu." Iruka said, not fazing at the looks of weak killer intent (except for a certain Sasuke!) coming from all angles.

Iruka went on and on, until it was Naruto's. Sori then saw the henge modification for his unique jutsu. He lunged to cover Sasuke's eyes. Too late.

Naruko and the class stared as Iruka and Mizuki did a nosebleed launch off into orbit around the world, finally falling down in a desert.

In Suna

"What is this." Gaara asked, pointing at a pale man which had fallen through the sky."

No reply.

"Is it alive?"

No reply.

"Hn, whatever..."

A few hours of Iruka running at sanic speed to Konoha later...

"17 bowls of miso ramen! 8 for me, 8 for Sori, and 1 for Iruka!" Naruto proclaimed.

"My favorite customer!" Teuchi said as his daughter did an anime tear drop at the amount of ramen she now had to cook.

17 bowls and a dessert later...

"Hey Iruka sensei, can I wear your headband?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto, only those who have passed the academy can put them on! Which reminds me, both of your tests are tommorow!" Iruka said.

"Yay! My headband!" Sori whooped.

Iruka suddenly felt a slight tremor at his feet. "Oh hi Felix."

"Hi Iruka sensai!" Felix squeaked.

Sori face palmed as he picked up Felix by the tale and ordered an extra bowl. After yelling something about foxes and ramen, Ayame made her 18th bowl that night.

"All right Felix." Sori said, plopping him down on the counter. "Remember the handsigns!"

"Yeah!" Felix yipped.

"Good!" Sori yelled, strength flowing through his veins. "Bye Naruto, Iruka!"

He walked on as Naruto left as well leaving Iruka and Ayame's evil rape face and 18000 ryo pay heck in hand.

"SORIIIII! NARUTOOOOO!" Was heard throughout the streets of konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5?

(A/N) whoops. I put chapter 4 as chapter 3 XD. I'll just leave it like that… maybe. This chap will focus on Sori trying to find Naruto during the scroll hunt, and him becoming a genin! I'll try to make it extra long.(A/N)

"ALRIGHT LINE UP TO GO INTO THE TESTING ROOM!" Iruka yelled, successfully getting everyone's attention. Sori tried to sleep but his name was called pretty quickly. He stood up and walked to the door, closing it as he entered. Inside were Iruka and Mizuki, looking serious.

"Sori! Do the henge!"

Poof

"Kamawiri"

Poof

"Bunshin!"

Iruka smiled at the 3 Soris in front of him. "Congratulations Sori, you're a genin!"

"Yay! Thank you!" Sori cried, holding his new hita-ite.

"Next up! Naruto!" Sori heard Iruka say as he passed said boy.

"Good luck." Sori said, nudging Naruto.

"I don't need luck, I'm gonna become hokage, believe it!" He replied.

"Fine baka, now go and get a headband." Sori sighed, plopping onto the desk.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Hn." Sori replied.

"Hnn?" Sasuke asked.

"Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." Sori answered, finishing the conversation. He turned to Felix and relented, opening the berries from yesterday making the fox squeal with joy.

"Don't forget to check the expiration date!" Sori sai'smiled as Felix looked at the date. It expired today.

Felix walked away due to not knowing any curse words and because it would be cruel to make the cute fox have to resort to using such vocabulary .He decided to faze out a second and speak with his tenant.

 **Hey there kit long time no see!** Kyuubi yelled.

Sori looked around at his mindscape. His chakra network had taken on the form of comet trails, with Kyuubi trapped in a dwarf star.

"Hey Kurama." Sori said, making way to the star and ripping off the seal. (A/N) JK, what he REALLY did was go over to the star and pat Kyuubi's head (A/N) "Anything you need?"

 **Please change this stupid dwarf planet of your mindscape into a forest planet with foxes, I'm getting bored out of my mind!** Kyuubi demanded.

"Say please?"

 **no**

"Fine no island."

 **PLANET**

"Same thing."

…

 **Ple-** (chokes) **Plea-wait sorry** (clears throat) **Please?** Kyuubi then proceeded to gag and throw up for using the word.

Sori closed his eyes and thought really hard until he heard a pop and looked up to see a small planet with floating foxes.

 **DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT OF GRAVITY STUPID KIT!** Kyuubi roared since unlike the foxes he was held in by a energy shield which kept him sealed and bouncing off the edges.

"I do." Sori grinned, about to crack under the pressure.

A few seconds later.

"HAHAHA! Kurama can fly!" Sori laughed as he exited his mindscape. He clutched his head as Kyuubi let out a giant temper tantrum headache.

When he regained himself, he went outside where everyone was celebrating.

And this, my fanfic readers, is where Sori nearly died. Because when the next boy walked out of the academy with a "hn", a horde of fangirls appeared on Sori's periph.

"SASUKE-KUN! MARRY ME! HAVE MY BABIES! LIVE WITH ME! COME TO MY HOUSE!" (A/N) in order to keep this fanfic T-rated, lets skip the other things said and leave them for someone else.

300 miles away. Jiraiya sneezed. (A/N)

Sasuke immediately sensed the danger and tackled Sori just as the fangirls leaped into the spot where Sasuke Jr recently was(A/N) NO! NOT THAT SASUKE JR! (A/N)

"Run." Sasuke said blandly.

Sori brushed himself up and ran, considering the non-spoken rule that if Sasuke even talks to you more than a hn or touches you in any way, you will be separated from your Jr. (A/N) Now it is that type of jr (A/N)

After he heard the fangirl's screams subsiding, he slowed to a trot and decided to eat some ramen. After all, if you can paint the Hokage statue with an orange colored Naruto then outrun Anbu Black Ops for 6 hours, it's pretty easy to run from some overexcited fangirls. A short walk and death glare from Ayame later, he was full and sitting in a theater watching Lee and Gai hug with their gejuts- I mean watching a horror movie.

Tug tug.

"What is it Felix?" Sori asked the feline.

"F-f-f-f-f-f-fuck you."

Sori stared.

"I learned the word!"

Stare.

"Well if you don't care then you can st-st-st-st-stick it up your ass (A/N) Maybe Felix watches southwark 0_0 (A/N)

CRASH

A fox sized hole was now located in the movie canvas as Sori walked out to stretch his legs. Sighing, he decided that after making his own village and finding out why Itachi was a trigger happy murderer, he was going to kill whoever cursed the most in southpark.

In Canada

"I just had a chill DOWN my spine, Philip, could you follow it for me?"

Fart

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Good one Terrance!"

Only then he realized he was outside the Hokage manor. He ran up the stairs and jumped onto the roof with his oh so ever respectful greeting for the Hokage "Hey Jiji!" He noticed 5 things right away.

1 The Hokage wasn't too happy.

2 He was surrounded by Chunin/Jonin.

3 The advisors were present.

4 His crystal ball was laid down on the floor.

5 Naruto's back was seen on the crystal ball. With a scroll. Oh lord.

He expected the third to kick him out or even poke his forehead away (A/N) But then Itachi would file a lawsuit! (A/N) but instead he turned to Sori.

"Where do you think Naruto would go to hide?" Hiruzen asked.

"I don't know, what's going on?" Sori inquired.

"This is stupid, we don't need a kid here!" a chunin yelled.

"I agree, anbu escort the demon outside." the ever so creepy Danzo said.

Hiruzen immediately K.I.'d Danzo with waves of killer intent.

"One more word Danzo, and death will be the least of your worries." Hiruzen said with a steely look.

"It's ok Jiji! I already spoke to Kurama and I know about him! He's pretty nice!" Sori cheerily interrupted.

Dead Silence.

"Which one of you told Sori about Kyuubi." Hiruzen death whispered.

60 seconds of awkward silence and Sori headaches later.

 **I did.** Kyuubi said through Sori's mouth, making all the chunin soil themselves and the Jonin weave hand signs. Sori clapped his hands on mouth and inwardly screamed at Kyuubi.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Sori yelled, not giving Kyuubi's radar sensors a chance to detect the f bomb.

 **FOR FUCKING MAKING MY MINDSCAPE A FLOATING FUCK WITH FLOATING FUCKING FOXES!** Kyuubi roared in response.

Only then they realized they had this conversation out loud.

"Give him to Tenzo." Hiruzen ordered.

2 anbu grabbed Sori as some of his voice calmly asked "Jiji who's Tenzo?", another bit yelled about finishing his job on the village, another one yelling at Kyuubi for ratting him out and another one screaming about floating foxes everywhere.

"Hm, a good idea for Icha Icha 9.." Jiraiya ,who had run back to Konoha at Sanic speeds thinking a girl there had talked about him pondered on the last statement as the 2 anbu disappeared from sight.

When Sori woke up, only his head was visible. He was about to scream when he realized he was in the headhunter jutsu. He looked to see the floor around his head covered in over complex seals and the third staring down at him.

"We need to talk." The "God Of Shinobi" said.

(A/N) dun dun DUN! What does Hiruzen want to say. is he going to extract Kyuubi? Will he ask Sori how he is dealing with it? Will he give them 'The Talk' every teen gets when their twel- NO. Besides this is canon so it's fine anyway.

I'd like to have a moment of silence for all the fanfic writers who have died in 2015 leaving stories unfinished. They were ordinary people like you and me writing their ideas on a website.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15

16

17

18

19

20

21

22

23

24

25

26

27

28

29

30

31

32

33

34

35

36

37

38

39

40

41

42

43

44

45

46

47

48

49

50

51

52

53

54

55

56

57

58

59

60

(A/N)


End file.
